The Melancholy of the Reclusive Raven
by supersushicupcake
Summary: Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling, By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore. Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou," I said, "art sure no craven, Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the Nightly shore — Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!" Quoth the Raven, "NEVERMORE."
1. The Unreadable Book

"_**A loving heart is the beginning of all knowledge."**_

—_**Thomas Carlyle **_

_Hello, my name is Raven. But then again you should already know that, since you are after all my journal. So I should probably skip all formalities and just get on with the entry. _

_Well, it has been numerous time changes since the return of the once dead foreigner Alexandria Liddell and least to say happy endings must exist. My niece is already on her second child with Joker, a darling little red-headed baby named Rose. Which surprisingly their eldest son, Quinn, has taken the new arrival of the little girl quite well. I would have thought he would be a tad jealous of the birth of the baby since she had a heart and he did not, but alas it was love at first sight. I have to give Joker credit though, he certainly moves fast, I guess it has to do with him being able to transform into one being whenever he wishes too. Though he prefers to remain in two separate parts since it's easier to run both the Circus and Prison that way and it is certainly easier to watch two hyper active children. But then again I believe he is only having so many children to piss off my older brother and Ace—but mostly my older brother. _

_Jericho is after all very protective and had to be restrained during the wedding (and honeymoon) in fear that he would probably kill Joker right on the spot. But despite the strain between him and Joker he is a wonderful grandfather, even more so now that both him and Alice are together. Yes, the two are together again after all that has happened. It's strange…truly it is, I would have gladly disposed of her if he wanted me too but he told me that love could mend the most broken of things. Heh, I never knew he was a poet, and speaking of love, Dahlia has finally given up on 'fixing' me –_

**Click. **

"Oh what in Dealer's name, am I writing?"

I groaned as I let my pen clatter to the floor. I must have gone mad, or perhaps I was just tired. But one thing was certain—"Was I just about to talk about my love-life like some foolish idiotic school girl?" No. Hell no! I was a par excellence writer, none were able to match my skills when weaving tales of misfortune, chaos and adventure. I was simply the best. And I was not going to degrade myself to writing about love and ridiculous subjects of such. That was the Dealer's forte, you could say she was my divine editor. But anyways even if this was my personal journal, I would not—will not, speak about the maddening disease know as love.

"What is love anyways?" I sighed as I ran my fingers through my ebony locks. I had read numerous books about passionate affairs, star-crossed lovers and even in the heat of the moment unexpected romances. But love? The wispy thing eluded me, it refused to be caught in my talons. But then again maybe I did not want to ensnarl the wily thing.

"_It's about seeing an__** imperfect**__ person, __**perfectly**__."_

The Dealers words resonated inside my mind as I felt myself pout. Seeing someone's imperfections? Wouldn't that just turn the other person off? _"But then again…Alex is happy with Joker."_ And both of them are pretty messed up. So then…"Why does none of it still not make any sense!?" I yelled frustratingly as I slammed my journal shut and began to bang my head against the mahogany desk.

Yes, love was a cruel mistress.

"Besides what does the Raven of Wonderland have to do with love?" I slowly ceased my head banging and peered through the inky strands of my hair. "What do any writers have to do with the fanatical subject?" I questioned to myself before weakly raising my head and gazed out the undersized window in front of me. The purple hues and vibrant oranges and reds swirled together to create a beautiful masterpiece across the darkened sky. Soon the morning time change will arrive and perhaps with it my thoughts will fade away. Besides like I mention before what does the writer have to do with love? Yes we craft the tale and lace the pages with the wonderful notion but what exactly does love have to do with us? Nobody cares about the author, in fact nobody questions the reason why they write what they do.

What if the greatest love story was merely inspired by a sandwich?

Too many questions and not enough explanations were given at hand. But one fact remained true.

"The author cannot be the hero nor hopeless romantic, for one only knows of the wind's arrival by its words."

I philosophically stated, feeling the rush of adrenaline course through my feathers before my hand involuntary lifted and grabbed a blank book from a nearby shelf. It was only seconds before I felt the smooth quill between my fingers and in minutes my wrist danced across the parchment, leaving beautiful black stains behind. The whole process lasted only thirty minutes, leaving me quite speechless before I slouched forward with sweat glistening on my forehead. I only ever became this way whenever a –

"A new foreigner? Now?" I muttered to myself before glancing down at the written pages.

No.

NONONONONONONO… **NO**!

"T-T-This can't be…I won't accept it! No!"

I furiously tossed the book hard across the room, watching it slam into a nearby wall, spilling novels all across the floor. No. I refuse to believe this. I will not believe it! "You…You are a book I will never read!" I pointedly accused at the novel before ruffling my wings and stormed out of my home. Leaving the leather bound manuscript to simply close on its own, and with the dim light casting its shy shadow upon its cover it read:

"_**The Melancholy of the Reclusive Raven"**_

And very lightly, written beneath the title in thinly curved gold letters, it continued to read—

"_**How the hopeless found love." **_

**~.X.~**

* * *

**ANNNNNDDD I'M BACK! With a brand new story! Featuring OCxOC! Just give it a chance guys~ I promise it won't be too bad and in fact it'll probably be less than 50 chapters so yay! Plus your favorite cake-loving idiot will make a few appearances! So drinks all around! And yes the picture is Raven, though you don't see his wings. But anyways the luckily girl or maybe unlucky…will appear next chapter so stick around! ;D**

**Dealer- finally! My dear son will have a companion! **

**Raven-no…hell no…you can't make me..**

**Alex- I'll have an aunt! Yay! **

**Raven-what the—GET OUT OF HERE ALEX!**

**Alex- review! **


	2. A Haunting Melody

**Raven's P.O.V. **

There was only one place I could run to in this devastating time of need. Only one person I could absolutely trust.

**Slam!**

The door swung open with a mighty shout, announcing my arrival as I stormed into the dimly lit office. Unsurprisingly, a man laid slumped over his desk, crisp white papers were scattered around his slumbering face as I swiftly strode towards him. With ebony wings easily closing behind me, I slammed my hands directly in front of the sleeping mountain causing him to arise with a thunderous roar.

"Eh? Rav—"

"Jericho…." I quickly cut him off as his gaze met mine. Moments of airless silence hovered between us before I grabbed his hand pleadingly. "J-Jericho…B-B-Big Bruda….something terrible has happened. Something that will affect us all to the very core of our centers. Something so devastatingly disastrous that all of Wonderland hangs in the balance!" I ominously said as the Dodo stayed at the edge of his seat, his light blue eyes widening in the upmost concern.

"W-What? Are you serious!? What is it? Is it finally the apocalypse? No, wait…don't tell me…THEY'RE GETTING RID OF COFFEE!?" My older brother turned as pale as death itself, as he thought about his precious coffee beans vanishing. He really was a caffeine- addict. But alas, that was not the dreadful news I bore.

"No…worse I'm afraid, Big Bruda."

"W-W-Worse? What could be wors—"

"Mothe—er Dealer is setting me up...with a **FOREIGNER**."

…

…...

…...

"Are you f***ing serious?"

Jericho deadpanned before violently thrusting my hands against his desk. Ow! How could big brother be so cruel? Obviously he didn't understand the seriousness of my plight. Perhaps if I elaborated on my predicament he would be more sympathetic? It was worth a try. "Jericho! You don't understand! I'm being set up with a foreigner! A FOREIGNER!" I waved my arms frantically as the Dodo of Wonderland merely sighed.

"Raven…your over-reacting…AGAIN." Jericho stressed as he ran a heavy hand through his wild locks.

"I am not over-reacting, you're just under-reacting."

I childishly pouted before taking a seat in one of the wooden chairs available in the homey room. I had to hand it to my older brother, he may have a lot of assets but he surely does not brag about it. What a modest man. "Raven, we've gone over this a hundred times. You really need to calm down. Getting a girlfriend is not the end of the world—and neither is going on a date." He quickly added on before I could get a word in. Pft! That was easy for him to say, the last dates that were force upon me went horrendously. I swore to myself I would rather write a children's novel than ever go on another date again.

"Again, Jericho…you simply do not understand my plight. Nor were you there on those dates."

"Ah, come on going on a date with Vivaldi and Crysta couldn't have gone that badly." Jericho smirked as I felt my wings shutter at the nightmarish memories. Of course they went badly! How could one converse with such vile she-harpies!?

"For one, Vivaldi is much older than me. Thirty-two and twenty-four is a huge age gap, despite what anyone says. I mean seriously what was Dealer thinking when she set me up with that old ha—"

"Oi! Thirty-two is not old! Tch…little brat…"

My brother scowled as I suddenly remembered that he was thirty-five. Poor big brother, he's practically an old man already. Plus I heard he had some serious back issues to add on to his elderly age. Perhaps I should send him some medications next time I visit or a cane? Yes, a cane sounds nice, I'll get him one sculpted as his dodo emble—

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?"

Eh? I was suddenly pulled back from my thoughts as Jericho has a slight frown on his face before it disappeared. One of my favorite things about my older brother is that he can not stay mad at a person for long, unless of course that person is married to his precious daughter. He just can't get over the fact that Joker is banging his daughter—like a screen door during a hurricane. Yeeeeaahhhhh.. Ahem, but anyways, back to my current problem.

"I am listening. And I am telling you, after dabbling in the dating arts, I refuse to go through this." I stated firmly as Jericho still seemed unconvinced.

"Okay so your date with Vivaldi failed, but what about Crysta? She isn't so ba—"

"Are you kidding me? She tried to bleach me! And when I say 'bleach me', I literally mean all of me! She said I was too black, whatever that means! But the worst part was her prime minister….." I trailed off as I could feel the blood drain from my face and I sunk further into my chair. Oh, Dealer no, why…why did that rabbit exist!? A few of my feathers molted to the floor as Jericho curiously looked in my direction, obviously noticing my distressed appearance. "Sidney? What did Sidney do to you?" Jericho questioned furthered as I prayed that I could just simply disintegrate into thin air. Which is a lot harder than it sounds.

"I-I don't want to talk about it." I murmured as Jericho's brow arched.

"Raven….what happened? You can tell me. Did he hurt you?" My brother asked with pure concern lacing his voice. He was such a good big brother, truly I was so grateful for him. "Raven, answer me."He continued as I sucked in a nervous breath and wearily looked up at my worried brother.

"He…"

"He?"

"He….he violated me!"

I cried out as a deep blush devoured my face, painting out my irrefutable shame.

…

…...

…...

"When you say violate, do you mean he made you uncomfortable or did he.." Jericho paused before tapping his index fingers together, obviously trying to get a point across, without using words that could upset me. But of course that failed because I had no idea what he was trying to imply. And I guess he noticed that because then he swallowed hard and continued where he had left off. "Did he….um…touch you?" Jericho said almost as if he was trying out the words for the first time. Though thinking about the incident it seemed liked violate meant—

" Both. He made me uncomfortable and touched me…in numerous places." I sheepishly replied as I suddenly felt my brother wrap his arms around me.

"Oh great Dealer, Raven! I-I-I'm so sorry! I…I didn't know…I mean I always figured if Sidney went for someone it would be Peter, but you? I never saw that coming."Jericho tightened his embrace around me as I had no idea what he was blabbing about at this point. "You brave little solider. I acknowledge your pain, you're too precious for this world." He madly ranted as we were basically cheek to cheek now. What in the Wonderland was he spouting off about? "How could Sidney deflower you! Don't worry! Your big brother will—"

Woah! Woah! Hold on! He thought that Sidney….**WHAT THE HELL!?**

"Jericho! Sidney didn't do THAT! What the hell!?" I shoved my brother away as Jericho stared blankly at me.

"But you said he touched you…in numerous places."

"Yeah! He was trying to get me to wear an all black suit!" I angrily huffed as I thought about the Prime Minster of Diamond's obsession with the dark color. The black rabbit had cornered me after Crysta's and I's failed date and urged me that I would look much better in the charcoal suit. But I told him not once, not twice but trice! That I hated to wear such fabrics and the darken hue made me appear much paler than I looked, no thanks to my inky black locks or onyx-colored eyes. To tell you the truth, I preferred loose kimonos or silk Chinese styled shirts, mostly because I loved the elaborate designs and the way each movement flowed with your body. But of course Sidney had been very persistent on the matter to the point where he had begun to tear at my clothes. Such, an awfully rude rabbit.

"Are you f***ing serious? Really? Raven someone asking you to wear a suit is not….ugh…you know what just forget it." Jericho sighed as he slapped a hand over his face. I wonder what his problem was? "You're such a drama king." Apparently it was me.

"But Jeri—"

"No. You listen." Jericho interrupted as I instantly shut up. "Look, I'm going to give it to you straight. Okay?" He continued as I nodded along with his words. "You shouldn't freak out about this, I mean a lot of role holders would gladly cut off their big toe to be in your place."

"Their big wha—"

"Shhh! I'm not done!" He held up his hand as I instinctively flinched back. Even though he was my dearest big brother, he was still pretty intimidating. "Like I was saying, you should just calm your feathery ass down. Besides don't you want a family of your own?"

Family? A family of my own….

_A warm fire blazed inside the old fireplace, with its orange and yellow flames it licked the insides of its prison hungrily as if the stone walls were made of sugary candy. The sound of laughter echoed around the heated air, only filling the home with even more warmth. And amongst it's embrace was a family, a loving mother, protective father and two innocent siblings. They were happy, despite the size of their house, a small shack that probably only had one room. A picture of perfection, it would have made anyone envious._

But the only problem with that memory, was that I was on the outside looking in. I was the envious person, wishing I could steal that warmth, that somehow I could store it away inside of me. But I was mistaken, and it was foolish to even have the thought. So having a family of my own, there was only one reply to that notion.

"No. I do not nor care to have a family of my own."

I coldly responded as Jericho remained speechless. And for a second it made me feel like I had answered incorrectly, but was there even a right one in this situation? Ugh, there was just too many questions as always. I could already feel a headache coming on. Why did things have to get so complicated?

"Besides my cottage only has one bedroom, where would I keep he—"

"Well…usually….I mean last time I checked…that's all you needed."

Jericho sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as a blush tinged his cheeks. What was he—wait a minute was he talking about…THE HELL!? What kind of brother did I have!? Crimson, instantly spread across my face as my wings suddenly flapped out in flustered whirlwind.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" I cried as Jericho laughed at me.

What a jerk.

"Heh, okay…." He simply answered as I curiously gazed at him. Okay? What did he mean by okay? "Eh?" I chirped as the older man leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands together. "If this whole getting a girlfriend thing scares you or whatever then simply just have her fall in love with someone else." Jericho profoundly suggested as I stood there letting his words sink in. Have her fall in love with someone else? That was such a ridiculous idea that—it just might work. Surely, foreigners hearts could be swayed or at least convinced to beat for someone else. Yes! This can totally work! It's fool-proof!

"Big Bruda! Thank you! You truly are a brilliant, intelligent , gifted individual filled with unrivaled wisdom! Rather than the foolish, naïve nincompoop I once thought you were." I twittered as I rose from my seat and gracefully strode towards the doorway with my spirits, certainly lifted.

"Why than—wait a minute…nincompoop? Oi! You little brat! Get back he—"

"Farewell, beloved brother!~"

I smirked before running out of the room and down the hallways before smoothly ducking out of an open window and letting my wings finally stretch to their full length. And as I soared across the deep blue sky, feeling as light as the air that encased me, I could only shout four measly words.

"IN YOUR FACE DEALER!"

**~.X.~**

I searched high and low throughout Wonderland, searching for the outsider, but so far—I came out empty handed. "I know you're here, you little infestation." I grumbled as I slowly hovered above a thick tree branch before gently setting my feet upon it. With a final flap, my wings rested behind me, allowing me pop my slightly sore lower back. Flying around for countless hours was killer on my poor spine, though for some odd reason I never did have back issues, unlike my older brother. Sure I would get a little sore, but some rest or an ice pack quickly resolved the problem. Wonderland, truly was a strange place.

"Now where can you be?"

I mumbled before jumping to the floor and began to follow a crooked path down the forest. So far the residents of Clock tower, Amusement Park, Heart Castle, Diamond Castle and the Circus had not spotted the newcomer. Which meant there was only one place she could be at and to tell you the truth—I abhorred the territory. Mostly because I did not get along with the notorious Mad Hatter. And I never would. Why? Simple. How would you like it if someone spread rumors around that you were actually a woman and a floozy at that? I had to change addresses twice because of the numerous amount of men that would come knocking at my door late at night. And most of them didn't leave with their lives intact. So as far as bridges being built between both I and the Hatter it was safe to say that no such bridge would exist—EVER.

"Heh, just you wait Blood, when the time comes for you to be replaced, I'll make sure you do not die from a bullet wound. No-no, my dear friend…you'll go because you simply could not scratch a certain itch, you vile—"

**Crack!**

I stiffened as I swiftly spun around, silver talons ready as I scanned the area. Even though I was the right-hand man of the Dealer, that didn't mean I was safe. No, I was far from it. Many faceless, even though they should thank the Dealer for creating their useless lives, hated her with a passion and wished to kill her. And I being the only one who saw her constantly, was the perfect person to lead them to her. Of course I would not, which only added fuel to their never-ending hatred towards me. I've always been hated, and why wouldn't I? I'm in charge of their meaningless tales and of course I change them from time to time, making sure that the story flows with whatever decisions they make. But I guess the idea of someone having some control over your life was—undesirable in their eyeless faces.

Oh the irony of it all.

Listening closely I waited for someone to pop out of the bushes, but as the seconds ticked away into minutes, it was apparent nobody was coming out anytime soon. "Tch…I must be imagining things." I clicked my tongue against the roof of my mouth before lowering my hand, admiring how my silver rings sharpened into claws glistened in the sunlight. I may never have admitted it but…I actually had a thing for shiny trinkets, it must have been because of my annoying animal instincts.

Curse my raven nature!

Calling it a day I decided to turn back home and carry on the search tomorrow but then— there amongst the green foliage a figure emerged. At first I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me but taking a second glance I realized it was no trick of the mind. Because there, among the shivering trees and dancing shrubbery, stood a girl no more than the age of eighteen draped beautifully against the vibrant scenery. With radiant—hold up a minute. A girl…alone in the forest…wearing strange clothing and looks completely lost. That could mean one thing.

"A foreigner…" I muttered as the girl turned around.

"Huh? Is someone out there? Hello?"

Sh**!

I ducked behind a tree, feeling my clock race with adrenaline. _"Did she see me? Oh great Dealer, please tell me she didn't see me! But then again she would have had too..there was no way she couldn't have." _My thoughts thundered inside my skull like a raging storm. If she saw me then that meant introductions would have to be made and if introductions were made—"Oh damn…I can hear the wedding bells already." I gloomed as I sunk my talons into the bark behind me. I refused to fall in love! I would not! Especially not with such a—

"I guess no one's out there….hm…hashtag, hearing things."

Idiot.

I scowled as the girl began to type away at some shiny object in her hand. Wait—shiny? _"I wonder what it i—get a hold of yourself Raven! Now's not the time to get ensnared by some glittering thing!"_ I silently scolded myself as the foreigner began to walk down the forest path. Quickly ducking into the shadows I began to follow her, just to see what was so great about this outsider. And so far I couldn't see anything special about her, she was around average height and wore a stylish white tank top accompanied by a mini skirt that occasionally fluttered up from a sudden gust of wind revealing her—

WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING!?

I fell to my knees, feeling my face burn, from seeing such indecency. Besides how many random phantom winds are going to happen today? "Woah! It sure is windy today! Someone upstairs must have opened a window or something." The girl said as she pushed down her skirt and began to adjust the pink scarf around her neck that was littered with yellow stars across the fabric. Someone upstairs, huh, hm what an unusal—wait a minute. Someone upstairs….as in someone who is powerful…someone who can control the weather, someone like—

"Dealer…." I lowly growled before clenching my fist tightly.

So that's how you want to play? Heh, well two can play at this Dahlia. You think you can easily seduce me by giving me panty-shots? Ha! Well tough luck! I'm not one so easily swayed by such things. You want to play dirty, fine I'll play dirty. "You want me to fall head over heels in love with her, just by her looks? Well fat chance, Dahlia…" I whispered as I felt a devilish grin spread across my lips. In fact, let me just show you exactly how I feel about her appearance. In one swift movement I whipped out my journal and with a snap of my fingers my quill appeared in my hand. With eyes focused on the clueless foreigner my hand began to dance across the paper.

"_And there utterly lost in the heart of Hatter territory, stood the bumbling foreigner. Such an awkward creature she was! Hair as dark as night, wildly curled in every direction being held in place by many clips that framed her lovel—"_

Woah. What was I doing? I stopped my work as I glared down at the page. I was just about to write lovely, and now that I think of it, her hair sounds…pleasant. Tch, it seems like my writing is so immaculate that it cannot write anything less than perfection. "We'll have to change that." I quietly said as I looked back at the girl who was raising, a cell phone (?), into the air frantically. "What the flip? I only have one bar down here! This sucks!~~" She pouted childishly as I decided to scratch out my last sentence.

"_Her hair was a blacken nest, that even the most desperate of birds would not reside in. Not even the glittering clips that adorned her head could keep the wild beast at bay. If anything they called attention to the chaotic mess." _ Now that sounds better. "_With sun kissed ski—"_ Damn it. I need to change that. _"With skin the color of unwanted dust.."_ That can work. "_Her white ensemble practically glowed against her body, which you would think would help. But alas it only called attention to her flat-chest. There was practically nothing there, if anything she was probably a B-cup, the B standing for…."_

I paused as I tapped my chin thoughtfully before mindlessly scribbling down a word.

"_Bouncy."_

Eh? What the hell!? No!

"_Bountiful?"_

Uwah! Wrong again! Stupid pen! Why is it writing these types of things!? I violently threw the quill against a nearby tree before noticing that the foreigner was suddenly picking up her shirt and using her scarf to try and cover up. What the—

"Do…you ever…get the feeling….some perv is staring at your boobs? Hashtag creep, hastag stalker, hastag get a life."

I deadpanned as the girl started to tap away at her cell phone again before looking around. Okay, so first of all, I wasn't staring at her boobs, I was observing. There's a difference. And secondly, I had no interest in this obviously nitwitted foreigner. The Dealer truly must be going senile for even thinking about setting me up with such an idiotic girl. I mean just look at her, she looks so glued to that bright screen I doubt there's much intelligent life going on inside that head of hers. Pft. She won't last long here, she'll be gone within the next time change, no doubt. I don't know what I was so worried about before. I guess Jericho was right, I was over-reacting. "How foolish I have been." I chastised myself before putting my journal away and picking up my pen. I did need that after all.

"Well, I can't say it's been a pleasure but good riddance—"

I paused as I carefully watched the girl dial a number onto her phone before raising it to her ear.

"Hello? Mr. Browne…this is Sonata…I don't think I'll be able to come to dance rehearsal today…I don't know exactly where I am and I think I may have been drugged, please when you get this message…send help okay?" She finished as I noticed her hand faintly tremble, a sign that she was clearly nervous or worried. It was only natural after all, the night time change was soon approaching and nobody would be comfortable staying alone in the woods at night. Especially these woods.

Oh well, that's her problem not mine.

"Heh, have a wonderful night…Sonata." I darkly smirked before rising into the air and leaving her, once again, utterly alone.

Sonata.

"_The song that would never be played."_

How tragic.

**~.X.~**

* * *

**Duuun! Duuun! Duuunn! Raven's so cold! He really can be an ice king, if you don't know him. But anyways Sonata (AKA Sonya Cornejo) is owned by ReaperDeath who kindly let me borrow her. Thank you friend! :D And if you don't know who she is I suggest you go read Painter's Desire. It's awesome and like you should just go read it…now….But anyways!~~ That's all for now, and I probably wont update until the next ten reviews. So if you're interested show some love peeps, I promise it gets a lot more interesting.~~~**


	3. A Foreign Land

**Sonya's P.O.V. **

Rabbits.

Never trust a f***ing rabbit.

EVER.

Or you will be wandering around some forest filled with potential rapists, including the rabbit. And this rock.

"Oh, I'll let you in I said, poor little bunny all outside alone, he'll probably die…well guess what, you should have!" I angrily shook a fist in the air before pouting. This had to be some dream, truly none of this could be real. How could rabbits talk and transform into people anyways? "Maybe I had one too many energy drinks." I sighed before plopping myself onto a tree stump. Massaging my temples slowly, I closed my eyes trying to reminisce on what exactly landed me in this position.

_A quaint room appeared in front of me, with a huge bay window covering one wall, light trickled through the thin white curtains giving the place a sleepy appearance. A table stood beside an easel with paints and brushes littered across its smooth surface. Reaching out a hand I pulled out a chair that sudden appeared in front of me, but before I could take a seat, a brush was suddenly in my hand. Without even thinking, my wrist guided the brush across the canvas as I helplessly watched a master piece form on the blank image. My eyes widened, my lips slightly parting as the picture was finished. A Wonderland, I created a Wonderland and then—I was falling._

"Of course that's not everything that happened….my mind probably blotted out the rapping rabbit because it's in shock or something." Yeah. That totally was the problem. Either that or I inhaled too many paint fumes. My brain cells must be dying by the second. ...Eh. "But why couldn't he at least push me down a hole that had a nice hotel at the bottom or at least a bus station!? But noooooOOOOOoooo I end up in the woods in the middle of the da—UWAH! Who turned off the lights!?" I gasped as the sun suddenly vanished leaving me in complete darkness.

Yep. If I ever see that rabbit again—I'm going to kill him. And roast him, and eat him. And maybe go for dessert if I have the time.

"T-T-This isn't so bad…I mean I have a flashlight app." I shakily grinned before pulling out my phone. Thank God I didn't forget it, along with my satchel and guitar case, I don't know what I would do if I had lost it. Probably die, and end up with the fishes. With a quick click my phone easily lit up the dark world around me, which I suddenly wish I hadn't because just inches away from my face were haunting evil blue eyes of death.

Well hello there, nice to meet you. Not really.

"KYYYYYYYYYAAAAA! STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER!"

**SMACK! SMACK!**

And that my dearest fans is how, I, Sonya (Sonata) Cornejo, died.

**~.X.~**

Jk, so I didn't die but I almost killed a man—well woman.

"Ooooowwwiiieeee! Why did you do that for!? That really hurt! Why is it always the head!?" A girl who couldn't be more than my age, gazed up at me with large teal eyes brimming with tears. Awwww! What a cute little child! I just wanted to eat her all up! "You're just the cutest thing on two legs! From now on you're my little baby!~~ Call me Mama Sonata!~~~" I gushed as I crushed the girl in my embrace, she was just so fricken adorable!

"Mwama Swonata?" My newly adopted child called out from being smothered in my boobs. I guess I may be hugging her too tightly.

"Yes, yes~ That's right."

"C-C-Can't bwreathe!"

Oh. My bad.

**Thump!**

I released my grip as the girl stumbled back before inhaling deeply. I may have gotten carried away, but I couldn't help it, not really, since I was pretty excited that she wasn't an idol-eating monster. "Cough! Cough! So…unlucky….why…me…unlucky..kid…" The stranger choked as she placed a hand over her very developed chest. Which by the way she had to be bigger than me! Though does that mean…."My little girl is not so little anymore." I dramatically sulked in a corner, imagining how I had raised her since birth and how her chest use to be so flat before she became a woman. Ahh~ Such good times.~ They grow up so fas—

"Um..excuse me but who are—HOLY CREAM CHEESE DANISH!"

Cream cheese Danish? Well that's new.

"Y-Y-Y-You're….You're SONATA!~~~"

The girl squealed as her light blue eyes beamed with admiration and delight at the sudden realization. Heh, well looky here, even in some hole, people know who I am. "Yes, I am she." I flashed her my famous idol grin before finishing it off with a wink. "Who are you, sweetie?" I asked as the little fan girl continued to gawk at me. Which was normal actually, a lot of people became star struck after meeting me, sometimes I'm okay with it, but sometimes I feel like they're staring into my soul. Minutes passed before she finally realized she had been mindlessly staring and happily answered my question.

"I'm Alex! Well Alexandria Liddell…no wait!" the light haired brunette frantically waved her arms as a blush spread across her face. Aww! So kawaii! As the Japanese would say. I should know. I was in Japan for a while. "I'm Alexandria Liddell-Joker now! But that's probably too long for you to remember and it's totally okay if you don't! Hahaha! Just call me Alex." She sheepishly smiled as her rant slowly came to a finish. Aww, she's a cute little ranter. She'll grow up to be me one day.

I approve!

"Alex,hm, well nice to meet you though could you tell me where we are?" I sweetly asked as Alex rapidly nodded. "Of course! We're in Wonderland!~" She chirped as I felt a drop of sweat slide down my forehead. You had to be kidding me. I was in Wonderland?

Just great.

Well, might as well go with the flow!~

"Wonderland you say? Well you think you can show me around?" I grinned before adjusting my satchel, as the brunette nodded once again and grabbed my hand. "Yeah! I'll show you my house!~" Alex piped before bounding down the path. Uwah! She's pretty fast for being so short. "S-S-Slow down! I'm not very athletic!" I gasped for air as Alex easily sprinted over fallen logs and large rocks, which had me wondering—how could she see anything in this darkness? "Eh? Really? But your dancer and singer aren't you?" She halted before cocking her head to the side. Girl, I might be. "Well yeah I am but that doesn't mean I can run. Running and dancing are two completely different things." I tapped my chin thoughtfully as I thought about my dance rehearsals. They usually happened late at night or early in the morning since my schedule had been so hectic. But I can still remember the throbbing ache of my sore muscles after each practice, thank God for caffeine or else I would have never survived.

"Well if you're tired I can carry you. Joker territory isn't very far from here, especially with this shortcut." Alex offered as she bent her arms towards me, offering me a piggy back ride.

"Aw, thank you but I wouldn't want to impose."

"Nah! It's fine! I'm a lot stronger than I look trust me!"

The petite brunette brightly grinned, causing me to do the same. I don't know what it was about her smile but it was genuine and so sincere that I couldn't help but smile back. How long had it been since someone offered me such a smile? _"Too long….in the music business you can't trust anyone. You never know what's behind those pearly masks." _ Ain't that the truth. "Well if you insist I guess." I sheepishly shrugged before climbing onto her back, which I was totally surprised that she didn't even buckle. Was she taking steroids or something?

"Hold on okay?"

"Uh oka—WAH!"

Alex darted off into the night, like a freaking steroid horse as I tried my best to hold on. Well, whatever crazy dream this is, it's pretty cray-cray but fun. Maybe falling in a hole isn't so bad after all?

**~.X.~**

Somehow I had nodded off on Alex's back and feeling my eyes fluttering open I was greeted with the images of a bright yellow and orange circus tents. "Huh? Alex…you live…at a circus!?" I gaped before jumping off of her back. "Yup! This is my home well half of it anyways." She boasted as I also suddenly noticed that it was no longer night time but morning. I think. What the hell was going on!? "The sky it's not…black?" My eyes wandered to the bright blue above me as Alex laughed. Though just to let everyone know I'm not racist. I accept skies of all colors."Yeah, the time changes are unpredictable here, it scared me at first too, but don't worry you get use to it." Alex simply waved as I responded with a small 'O'. "Come on, I'll introduce you to Joker!~" She smiled as she took off in front of me, her blue sundress whipping behind her as she trotted to the jumbo tent. Joker? Oh yeah, she did mention about being married to the gu—wait a minute…SHE'S ONLY EIGHTEEN! HOW CAN SHE BE MARRIED!?

"Eh….I guess I'll be meeting my son-in-law then."

"Sonya!~~ Come on!~~"

She widely waved as I trotted over, geez, where does this girl get all her energy from? Seriously I need to meet her drug dealer or something. "Coming!" I hollered back before stepping inside the circus tent. And not much to my surprise it looked like your typical circus. Dirt covered floors, a giant ringed center, bleachers wrapping all around, and the scent of underpaid workers and animals filling the air—yep your typical circus. "White! Black! Are you here?" Alex shouted as she walked around inside the ring, her turquoise orbs darting from place to place. But so far no one popped up, until that is two creepy red-heads suddenly appeared and wrapped their arms around my adoptive daughter. Wait what?

"STRANGER DANGER!"

I shouted raising my guitar case in the air and prepared to smack the nonexistent souls out of the gingers. But before I could beat up the ugly looking one, Alex suddenly jumped in the way.

"Wait! Sonata! This is my husband Joker!"

Eh? Husband?

"Huh? Which one?" I asked before slightly lowering my instrument of doom, I still didn't know if one of these gingers could be a creep. And I wasn't taking any chances.

"Both."

HUH!?

"Both…Both of them are your husband." I stood awe struck as the one red-head dressed in a Warden's costume frowned at me. "Oi, who the hell is this?" He rudely ask but it didn't bother me much because I was still stuck on the whole both of the creepers were her husband thing.

"Ah, this is Sonata, she's a famous idol from my world. Though I'm not sure how she got here but I found her in the woods so I brought her he— Ack!" Alex whimpered as the Warden pinched down on her cheek. "Ya! What did I say about strangers!?" He growled as poor Alex struggled beneath his grip. "Wah! N-N-Not to talk to t-t-them but Sonata isn't a stranger! I know her!~~" Alex retorted but that didn't seem to quench the red-head's anger. "Just because she's a celebrity doesn't mean you know her!"

"Uh-huh! It does too! I read all her bio information on the internet and collected her CDs and posters!~"

Eh. Stalker much?

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

And as the two continued their little argument the other red-head dressed as a Jester took a step forward and introduced himself. " Hello, I'm Joker, or White, whichever you prefer." He smiled, though I could see right through it, it was nothing more than a façade. But rather call him out on it, there was still a pressing matter at hand.

"So…you're a polygamist, huh, Alex? Never would have thought you for one."

"E-E-Eh?" Alex ceased her arguing with who I figured was Black (since clown-boy introduced himself as White) and drastically paled. "W-W-What!? No! No. This isn't polygamy. This—This is—uh I don't know what this is exactly." A large drop of sweat rolled down Alex's forehead as she nervously twiddled her fingers. Uh-huh, yep it was exactly as I thought. "So tell me how does it feel to be brother-husbands?" I asked the two red-head who just deadpanned at me. "Is there any more of you or is there a limit of how many men you can have? Are you all Lolitas? "

"S-S-Sonata…It's not like that! Black and White are the same person just in two different bodies."

"Hm…I see so you treat them as one husband. So does that mean all three of you share the same be—"

"Mama!"

A red headed toddler came waddling in pulling a bright blue wagon behind him that carried a much younger toddler inside. "Mama's back! Mama's back!" The little boy cried before running into Alex's arms and smothering his mother in kisses. "Ah, I missed you too Quinn! And I see you've been taking care of Rose, you're such a good boy." Alex cooed before the tiny girl in the wagon lifted up her chubby hands towards one of the brother-husbands. "Dada!" She grinned grasping the air as Black picked her up and began to coddle the little baby. It was then that the picture suddenly became clear. Alex was married to the two brother-husbands and had two kids—AND SHE WAS JUST EIGHTEEN!? So then does that mean that the red-heads were pedophiles and force Alex to marry young and bear their soulless ginger babies!? THE HORROR!

"A-A-Alex how old are you?" I stuttered before taking a few steps back.

"Huh?" Alex looked up from her son who was now tugging on her mother's short locks. "My age? Well…Quinn is four and Rose is one, so twenty -three?" She casually responded as I felt the silvery wisp of my soul leave my body. Twenty-three. SHE WAS TWENTY- THREE!? WHAT THE HELL!? She looks eighteen! But that wasn't the worst part.

"I'm a grandma…ha ha ha…."

It was then that I decided to pass out.

**~.X.~**

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter three. Thanks for reading! And shoutout to rabbits for leading people down holes. Anyways I do not own Sonya (Sonata) Reaperdeath does and thanks homie for helping me out on this chapter. So until next time peeps…;D **

**Comments: **

* * *

**Reaperdeath**

"_**He peeked down stairs, he observed upstairs, and he wants her prized possession, her cell phone!**_

Dude, I need to edit A Painter's Desire now, so that it can make sense.

Like, instead of a violin, replace it with a guitar.

Her satchel is filled with her favorite song book and clothes.

She's almost eighteen instead of sixteen.

Ugh, so much to change!"

**Raven—….it was shiny…..**

**Me—Change is a good thing…like changing your undies everyday…that's important lol but sorry bro. **

* * *

**Quiet Harmony-chan**

"_**XD Raven you perv! And b stood for...Bouncy. No! Bountiful? No! Yet the Dealer is trying to get him off with her looks and it's...Failing yet not. Oh gosh Sidney deflowered Rave, I want to see that scene! XD Raven's such a virgin. Actually maybe someone should explainthat if he got together with the foreigner he cou- kills inner pervert-"**_

**Raven—*Calmly reading a book when jaws theme song starts playing* Huh? What was that? **

**Sidney—*lurking around and barrel rolling around the room* **

**Raven—is someone there? *looking around* Hell—WAH! **

**Sidney— *tackles Raven on couch* MY PRECIOUS!~~~~~**

* * *

**Animefreak1145**

_**"...I didn't know Raven can be so...**_

_**Childish...I think I liked him more**_  
_**in the original story of Conflicted and**_  
_**Struggle,he seemed more mysterious**_  
_**and colder...**_

_**And I didn't expect his childish aspect**_  
_**AT ALL!**_

_**Sure I knew he acted like a brat,but**_  
_**not a child.**_

_**But it's still good,I just wanted my**_  
_**opinion to be known.**_

_**HOPE YOU UPDATE AS SOON AS YOU**_  
_**CAN! XD"**_

**Me—Well idk if you read his bio on Struggle, Idk which chapter it's on but it says he over-reacts and is over-dramatic but ONLY in front of people he's comfortable with. And since Jericho is one of these people, it explains his actions. But other than Jericho and Dealer, Raven will act cold to everyone else. So in this story you'll just happen to see a lot of sides of Raven and junk like that and now I don't really have anything author-y to say so—photosynthesis. **

* * *

**xxXMythiaXxx**

_**...YOU'RE SO CRUEL RAVEN! What the heck man, why you gotta hate? She's just an ordinary teen.**_

_**Sonata. That name is really pretty actually...but Raven and Jericho are such classic, funny bros. I have a best bud I consider a bro kinda like that. He understands me so well, yet playfully and purposefully misunderstands me and makes me blush sometimes. But he's not my boyfriend. Hrs my broboy. Yeah. Seriously. So I'm gonna stop taking about my life and talk more about the story.**_

_**Four words from Raven: "IN YOUR FACE DEALER!" One word from me: "UPDATE!"**_

**Raven—don't care**

**Jericho—I'm caught in a bad bromance. **

* * *

**Mew **

_**I love A Painters Desire! Sonya is hilarious! The fifth chapter came out too! Too short but it was good. I ship SonyaXAce.**_

**Me—yes, yes she is!**

* * *

**Guest **

_**Please don't pair them together! They may be a cute couple but I see Sonya with Boris more! Or Pierce! Or even Elliot. Raven is cold and intelligent.**_

**Me—well they don't get together right now…if that helps **

**Raven—it doesn't…. **

* * *

**ShadowofSoul12**

"_**Well that wasn't nice, Raven. You never know if Sonya would be the best thing that will ever happen to you."**_

**Raven—Books are the greatest thing that ever happened to me.**


	4. A Tragic Begining

**Raven's P.O.V.**

"Yawwwnnnn~"

My wings shuddered behind me, flaring like small wisps of flames before I stretched out my arms. How long had I been asleep? "Urk! Must have been pretty long." I gloomed as I noticed piles upon piles of monstrous heaps of paper towering over my desk. Damn Dealer, always neglecting her work. "Sigh, it can't be helped." I scowled before running my fingers through my hair and lazily stumbled out of bed. As the right hand man of the most powerful being of Wonderland, I had no choice but to tie up any loose ends Dahlia may leave behind. But in truth, she just hated paperwork and would rather prance around her wonder world chatting with faceless than sit down and get things done.

Such a troublesome woman.

"Barely six in the morning. Perfect."

I read the clock hanging upon my wall before heading towards a small wine rack and grabbing one of the aged bottles. "Why hello there, my dear friend." A smirked teased its way onto my lips before I grabbed a nearby glass and poured the deep crimson liquid into its mouth. For all the years I have existed, I swear upon the heavens and their divine bodies I have never tasted anything that compares to this godly nectar. "Let's get to work shall we?" I mumbled before bringing the gauntlet to lips and shared a velvety kiss with the bitter wine.

Soon, after ten glasses of my darling friend, a pained lower back and two paper cuts—

I finally finished all the work that had to be done.

And it was only ten in the morning.

"Well that leaves me plenty of time to read.~" I chirped before rising from my desk and grabbing a book from one the many towering stacks that laid around my home. Dealer always claimed I had too many novels, which was absolutely ridiculous because one can simply NOT have enough literature. I would dread to think about a world that had none, it would probably be a wasteland of idiots. "And the world needs less of those." I added before mindlessly flipping the pages of the novel I carried in hand. "Huh? Half of this is blank…what book is thi—HISSSSSS! IT'S YOU! AWAY FROM ME FOUL CREATURE!" I chunked the book straight across the room, watching as it face-planted the wall and slowly made its way down to the floor. By Dealer! I was almost about to read that accursed story! "I thought I threw you away!" My dark eyes narrowed in anger before I took a few steps back in pre-caution, unsure if the cursed novel had some enchantment.

"Well…either way….I'll make sure you do not exist….forever more."

A devilish grin possessed my lips as I reached into the lengthen sleeves of my yukata and pulled out a match. "I'll exorcise you once and for all." I darkly chuckled feeling my eyes glint with madness as I crept towards the book. But before I could take another step, Dahlia suddenly appeared bending the cover of one of my paperback—wait…WHAT!?

"NOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOO! DON'T DO THAT! YOU'LL RUIN IT!"

I lunged towards the woman who easily dodged my advances and allowed me to collided head first into a bookshelf. Ow. "Says the man who was about to set a book on fire. My, Raven do I hear a hypocrite?~" The Dealer teased as her ruby red lips pursed into a small smile. Like always the Dealer found some way to annoy me. "That book was supposed to have never existed." I grumbled, massaging my bruised scalp as I sent a glare at the blithe woman. "But yet, here it is." She paused before her brown eyes wandered around my house." Say, Raven do tell me, what you think about doing some remodeling to your home? Maybe adding a bit more color or oh! I know! How about a sun room? Let a little more light in on this dreary home.~" Dahlia hummed as she spun around from place to place, her fingers grazing along each item in my cottage.

"No. HELL no. You're not touching my house Dahlia. I like it the way it is."

I scowled as the Dealer pouted before tapping a raised finger to her cheek.

"But darling, how do you ever expect to get a girl if your house looks like the lair of a depressed serial killer?" Seriously? A serial killer? My cottage was not that bad. "I mean really, Raven, look! All these books are tragedies!" Dahlia frowned as she held my first edition of Edgar Allen Poe's the Tell-Tale Heart in her hands. Ahh~ Such a classic! Mr. Poe was such a genius, truly a rare gem in his time. "Can't you read at least something a bit up-lifting or—Oh! What do you know! You do have love stories here too! Kyyaa! And it's the greatest one of all! Romeo and Juliet!" The Dealer's eyes shimmered as she tossed Mr. Poe's work behind her and greedily reached for the other novel. This woman I swear! How could she throw such valuable things around? _"Books are a sacred treasure. A sanctuary in one can forget the cares of this world."_ I silently thought as I picked up the book and gently dusted it off before placing it amongst its brothers and sisters. I'll probably read it again later.

"Oh! What a wonderful tale it is! A forbidden romance of star-crossed lovers that—"

"You do know they both die in the end right?" I bluntly pointed out, only to see the Dealer's eyes widen in surprise as she gazed at me then the book. Then back at me and then the book. This process continued on for awhile before she tossed the book wildly into the air.

"EEEHHH!? I don't remember reading that part! In my story they live happily ever after and have lots of babies!~ Lots of cute chubby cheek babies!" Dahlia squealed shifting into moe mood as once again I deeply sighed. This woman didn't get it at all. "Woman, for the hundredth time, just because you don't like something doesn't mean you can scratch it out. Plus don't you care about the author's feelings! They probably worked really hard and—Oi! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!?" A vein throbbed on my forehead as the woman was back scanning through my literature.

"Wow. All you really have ARE depressing tragedies. Can't— "

"Life is a tragedy, so I do not see what the big deal is if I wish to submerge myself in such writings." I bluntly cut her off before sighing. "Besides why are you here Dealer? Do you need something?"

"Tch, can't a mother just drop by and say hel—"

"No. You can't."

"Brrr!~~ So cold my precious bird. Perhaps I should have made you an ice king instead of a writer." Dahlia joked as I was in no mood for laughter. To tell you the truth, her being her made me all the more agitated. She was after all the reason for my afflictions. "Just spit out what you have to say and leave. I have important things to d—"

"She's alive you know."

Huh?

"Sonata…she's alive and well. Our dear Alex found her and I must say I think they're going to be great friends." Dahlia smiled as I stood there, emotionless to her words. "So what? Why would I care?" I answered watching as the Dealer's lithe form gracefully danced towards my desk. "I never asked if you cared or not. I just simply thought you should know." She hummed as her fingers ran over the finished work. "You know Raven….if you opened up your world just a tiny bit. I think that maybe you—"

"Get out."

"Raven I—"

"I do not wish to discuss this. Get out of my house, Dealer." I pointed towards the door as the old woman sighed but reluctantly agreed. But as she stood there by the door, she left behind parting words that would later haunt my memories.

"_Poor raven, with ebony wings. You have the capability to fly but yet you stay on your swing. Peering through the golden bars, you don't even sing. Poor raven, letting the world pass you by as you stay still. Forever trapped inside the golden bars of your imprisoned shell, nobody will ever know your personal hell— if you continue to stay in your dark realm."_

**~.X.~**

Knowing that the foreigner was still live bothered me greatly, much so, to the point that I couldn't even enjoy Wuthering Heights. "Perhaps a walk will do me some good." Yeah. That should work, just a quick flight around Wonderland and then a short visit to the library should do it. "I won't let what the Dealer said bother me. So what if that blasted idiot is alive? She could die today or tomorrow. It's all the same really." I spoke out loud, letting my words escaped from the confinement of my mind. Even if the outsider was alive, she was most likely weak and if she was hanging around Alex—

"She'll be dead in ten minutes flat."

Yep. In the end, Dealer's plan would fail and I'll be able to enjoy the reminder of my life in peace. Along with my wonderful tragedies.

Okay.

So maybe not in peace.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE CLOSED!? It's barely one!"

I seethed with unadulterated rage as the faceless coward before me. "W-W-Well Master Raven…the shop…w-w-well all the local bookstores have been bought by Lord Dup—"That's all I needed to hear. Zooming back into the skies I flew as fast as I could to that ba*****'s mansion. _"Who does he think he is, to dare mess with my books? Surely drinking all that tea has made him mad." _I furiously thought before easing in on my landing and gracefully stepped onto Hatter territory. I swear if he did this just to piss me off, I'm going to rip his—

"Ah, well, look here Elliot. Didn't I tell you pretty boy would come flying in if the bookstore happened to close just an hour early?" Blood smugly grinned as his second-in command, Elliot March nodded.

"Yeah! And in record time too! Just under five minutes and he was already here." The mafia bunny exclaimed as he stopped the stop watch in his possession. So this was all just some ploy to get me here, huh? Well, the damn Hatter is going to wish he hadn't. "I would have gotten here sooner but I couldn't find a place to land, after all this territory is dreadfully small compared to others." I boringly sighed, watching as Blood's eyes lit up with anger but instantly recede as that arrogant smile stayed plastered to his mouth. He always did have too much pride, but like everything else he hid it well. "Small? Well I guess it would appear that way to someone your size. Say, Raven have you gained weight the last I saw you?"

"Ha! Are you really resorting to things like that Dupre?"

I laughed before crossing my arms in front of my chest. "Childish insults do not affect me. In fact one only utilizes such tactics when they themselves have such foolish minds. But yet, it describes your character completely, arrogant, self-centered, childish, foolish and let's not forget idiotic." I counted each description off my fingers as his little bunny whipped out his gun. "OI! Apologize to Blood or else I'll make you a dead bird!" Elliot threatened but I merely rolled my eyes. Weak threats like those did not frighten me at all. "A dead bird? Ooo, so original like I haven't heard that one before. You can try to kill me Elliot but I do not think Blood will allow you to, isn't that right, Hatter?" I stated before turning my gaze to Blood who only scoffed before smirking.

"Well, I must say….you certainly are different from Jericho. By now we would be having a little jest, but you…nothing affects you, except a little foreigner I hear?"

So that's it. He brought me here for information about that little stain.

"Tsk. A foreigner? I have no interest with such troublesome things. As you know my role in the game is to strictly take care of Wonderland's histories and writings. Nothing else matters to me. So this foreigner you're talking about, go ahead and use her to your perverted desires. I will not hinder you in any way." I simply gave him a small wave before turning around. Yes, let the Mad Hatter have her, and let me be.

"If you say so, I'll be much more than happy than to oblige."

The ba***** smirked, his thin lips twisting into a wolfish grin. I swear the men here are all hormonal pubescent boys, one little foreigner comes along and poof! Everyone is in heat and aching to get a piece of—"Also Raven, lovely dress by the way." Blood broke me out of my thoughts as a vein twitched on my forehead. "It's a yukata." I hissed trying my best not to give in to his little taunts. "Another word I presume for woman's apparel, you really do love cross dressing don't you? Must run in the family." The Hatter pressed further, as a very naughty idea popped into my head. I know I would probably regret it but he did start it. And who was I to leave a tale unfinished?

"Oh…before I go, do tell Vivaldi, that last night was unforgettable, but I'm afraid I'm not looking for a relationship right now. And do bring her some ginger tea, I figured she'll be quiet sore from last night, but don't worry I'm sure she'll be able to walk…sooner or later." I devilishly sneered as I watched Blood's face turn into un-readable mask as his second in command burned a bright red.

"Boss…did he just confess to sleeping with Vival—"

**RATATATATATATATATATATA!**

Bullet showered the air like tiny black raindrops as I took to the skies, gracefully pulling out of his range as I heard a delightful string of curses. Now, now, Hatter you should know better than to bring my family into a conversation, or else I just might bring in yours.~ Though I had to admit, talking about laying with the Queen of Hearts was very horrifying, probably even more terrifying than Mr. Poe's work. "I'm probably going to have to go to therapy or something." Nah. A few bottles of red wine and I'm sure I'll be as good as new.

Thank Dealer for fermented grapes!~

**~.X.~**

"Sigh…today is just not my day is it?"

I grumbled as I strode along the forest path, deciding to take the long way home instead of just flying to my coop. Not that I minded, Wonderland did have such beautiful scenery if you knew where to look. And since I was always in the skies I knew where such areas existed, but I never had the time to actually visit. A shame really. "Stupid Hatter. We all know you don't really read it's all for show. You want to come off as intelligent but you're a buffoon, a complete imbecile." I continued to angrily mutter. Though truth be told, we weren't always enemies we use to be fr—no I won't go back to the past. It doesn't exist anymore.

"Raven? Is that you?"

Huh?

Slowly spinning around black orbs met with mis-matched ones as I came face to face with the prime minister of diamond.

Crap.

"Sidney…What are you—doing…." I deadpanned as the bunny began inspecting my outfit and even tugged at the fabric a little. "You're wearing green…again." The prime minister said in disgust before dropping the material in disgust. Great. Just when I thought things couldn't get worse. "This is not just green it's a FOREST green. There's a difference." I tried to explain but of course, Sidney refused to have anything with the discussion. "It's ugly. You should wear black, it'll suit you much better." The monochrome bunny advised with a certain glint in his eyes. Oh-no. I know exactly where this was heading, and I knew for a fact it would not be pleasant. Not pleasant at all.

"In fact I believe I have a spare black suit in my bag."

Yup. Definitely not going to be pleasant.

"Uh…I'm sorry but…I have somewhere to be." I swiftly weaved a lie before I started backing away. But as I shuffled backwards I accidently stepped on the hem of my dres—I mean yukata! Damn it Blood! But anyways my sandals caught a hold of the fabric and before I knew it this Raven became grounded. "Ompfh!" I grunted as I laid on the ground, helpless, since my wings were quite heavy and would take a couple of minutes to adjust. But that's all the time the mad bunny needed to pounce. Wait a minute—

"UWAH! SIDNEY! GET OFF ME!"

"Come on, Raven, just try it on! Don't be such a baby!"

The prime minster urged as we tussled on the ground, rolling among the dust and leaves that covered the forest path. But despite all my futile attempts, the bunny was much more experienced in hand to hand combat and easily pinned me down. With mis-matched orbs glowing triumphantly the prime minister proudly smirked.

"Now just hold still while I take this of—"

"GAAAAAAaaaaaaAAAAYYYY.~~~"

Eh?

Both Sidney and I quickly craned our heads towards the new voice that had cut in, our faces glowing red as we spotted a figure a few feet away. As my eyes began to adjust on the person, my wings quickly lost a few feathers as I realized who the newcomer was.

"You know if you're going to be doing things like this. At least get a room, what if there were children here? Innocent, pure children! Huh! What would you perverts do then!?" The girl scolded before whipping out her cell phone and began to click away. "There! Now I got pictures of you both. I'm going to post them all over the internet so people will know just how perverted you are." She continued to threaten as I just remained frozen in my spot.

So this it.

This is how I met the foreigner for the first time.

Whoever wrote this type of first meeting obviously had to be disturb or better yet insane. Either way—

It seemed like the tale finally begun.

Tragically.

**~.X.~**

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! Truth be told I had this done a long time ago except the ending was missing. And I barely decided to finish it off or rather I had inspiration to end it. I blame laziness. Yep, that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it. So anyways! Moving on to the comments! **

**Comments:**

* * *

**CherryBlossom**

"_**One of the best female heroines ever . But no one can beat Sakubo. I want that story updated now!  
Ahaha I want Sonata and Raven to converse now!"**_

**Me- totally understand what you mean, Sakubo is awesome sauce. And I can't wait to read the next chapter of the Dollhouse. And as for Raven and Sonata chatting…well..hopefully they'll talk next chapter.**

* * *

**ShadowofSoul12 **

"_**Raven, I swear upon this cheesecake that if you don't get together with Sonata, I will. Because I like girls who thinks quickly. Randomly."**_

**Raven- *steps aside* She's all yours. Enjoy. **

**Me-ya! You could act at least a little bit interested! Sonata is a wonderful person! Just wonderful!**

**Raven-*already walking off***

**Me-hey! Come back here! WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN TO MEEEEEEHHHH!?**

* * *

**LuNaLoVeComiCs **

"_**raver i coulnt agree more that literature and art are the best things that happen... but romance in my case is only good when written in real life... well its complicated, hope you can read minds sonata and raven cause if not...you gonna have a complicated relationship...  
if you guys ever want to escape you are welcome in my home! and sidney...STAY AWAY FROM RAVEN!"**_

**Sidney- too late.**

**Sonata- *tapping away at phone* Beware..of…these…pervs…**

**Raven-….I hate my life….**

* * *

**xxXMythiaXxx **

"_**Lol...Raven didn't appear in this story. XP So Alex is now 23 with two kids...And the famous idol and painter Sonata is now a grandma...I guess things COULD'VE been worse. But EW! Alex has Joker children! I really, can't see that! I can totally see Ace and Alex and that Guide to Fatherhood thing (please get where I'm coming from). Lol, jk bro. And so, this is where Sonya. Officially. Dies. Note to self don't tell a random stranger that you didn't know had kids and was older than you but you didn't know that you're her mama. Things get complicated after that. Like that sentence I just barely typed you can update soon on this! This just is really ridiculously funny. Way to brighten up my day! :) xxXMythiaXxx  
Btw at this rate I can't see Sonata and Raven together anymore...Lol. How's this gonna end? OuO"**_

**Me- don't worry it'll make sense in the end. Yup yup…hopefully….ha-ha….**

* * *

**Quiet Harmony-chan **

"_**Heh, Sonya is a grandma! Anyway, I was freaking squealing when I saw the update. Oh! And when she mentioned polgamy, she basically summed up any form of Joker shipping. I approve. So...If she gets with Raven...Isn't that bestiality?"**_

**Raven- *puts book down and stares intensely at harmony-chan* …..Madame..I assure you I am no beast. I do have a conscience and thought process after all. Unlike some people.**

**Sonata-*playing with phone* Huh? Are you talking about me again? Geez, get a life bro.**

* * *

**NamiMakimono **

"_***dies laughing* I love black and alex's moment while sonata's trying to figure them out!"**_

**Me- oh no! Humor has killed her! Black! Alex! Stop being funny!**

**Black-eh? The f*** do I look like a clown or something?**

**Alex-nope..but you are ugly *sigh* why did I have to be such a good person and only look at your soul..oh wait a minute…you're a ginger.. you don't have one. Then why am I with you again?**

**Black-THE HELL! YOU LITTLE BRAT! COME HERE! *takes out whip***

**Alex-UWAH! MERCY!**

* * *

**Reaperdeath **

"_**Hilarious just hilarious"**_

**Me- *bows* thank you, thank you but you know your friggin hilarious too ;D**


End file.
